horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Galactic timeline covers events considered important on a galactic scale and does not go in depth for any specific species (see Races for in depth information). All dates are in BCE (Before Common Era) and CE (Common Era). __TOC__ Pre-Succession (1000 CE - 1541 CE) More and more species begin to arise in the galactic landscape (1000s). Constant wars over border disputes and fragile alliances rage on (1100s). Grand Alliance comes as a solution to the conflict (1230ish). Economy and culture boom across galaxy (1230-1300ish). Economic depression sweeps galaxy following flourishing black market due to little restrictions outlined in the Alliance (1300-1340). Anarchic systems and Turbulent Spectrum unofficially emerge in the far reaches of the Alliance's spheres of influence (1340-1350). Most influential races begin to all point fingers as to who created the depression (1350-1360). Biases begin to form and animosity between races grows (1360-1420). The Alliance's lenient expansion policy allows many races to grow their borders exponentially, creating even further border tension (1420-1500). Anarchic and Turbulent are specifically ignored in all this expansion and any attempt to induct them into any official territory ends in rebellion and failure (1420-1500). A pocket forms between Ardolon and Bushrak borders and wealthy take advantage of neutral space to continue shady business practices. Both sides "mysteriously" never colonize this pocket (almost certainly due to the overwhelming influence the rich have on politics) and the top 1% continue to flock into these systems to regulate, govern, and protect themselves as their own small, independent countries. Ardolons and Bushraks, the galaxy's most prominent races, despise one another at this point and subtlety prepare for war (though unofficially and privately). Close borders to one another (1500). Tension rising with small diplomatic incidents/clashes and many other races begin to pick sides (1500s). Black market and wealthy in Neutral Traverse thrive under the embargoes and the depression starts again, worse than ever (1500-1520). Both sides' economies finally adjust to the embargoes and are able to combat corrupt practices with domestic manufacturing and several other strategies (1520). Succession Era (1541 CE - 1647 CE) 1541 CE :Violating the Grand Alliance's border agreements, Ardolon spy ships are caught probing Bushrak territory and shot down. 1543 CE :The Grand Alliance officially dissolves and two sides form, one behind the Ardolons (the Nironian Collective) and another behind the Bushraks (the Systems Coalition). 1544 CE :The Katali are discovered in the Neutral Traverse during routine reconnaissance flights. :Both sides compete to win the Katali's favor, who are reluctant to support either. :Tricked into joining the Nironian Collective, the Katali allow the Collective to use their territory as a staging ground, leading the Systems Coalition to invade Katali space. This invasion marks the beginning of the Secession Wars. :The Neutral Traverse is officially acknowledged as a DMZ and greatly expanded. 1544 - 1647 CE :The Secession Wars rage on, especially in Katali space, and leave them in absolute ruin. Assembly Era (1647 CE - 2072 CE) 1647 CE :Both sides agree to begin negotiations after over a century of war and a hard push by the overly wealthy Neutral Traverse. 1650 CE :Assembly formed. 1969 CE :Apollo 11 lands on Luna and Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on an astronomical object outside of Earth. 2048 CE :Elon Musk, human billionaire entrepreneur, establishes the first human colony on Mars: Exodus. 2058 CE :After extensive research and exploration around Exodus, human scientists discover subtle signs of excavation dating back millennia prior. 2060 CE :Dr. Isabelle Allan leads an expedition deep into Mars, searching for more information on these excavations. Under Mars’s surface rests an ancient outpost, dubbed the ‘Martian Reconnaissance Post’ (MRP) by Earth media, tasked with charting human development. :Researchers discover alien technology and information centuries in the MRP far ahead of current human capabilities. Whatever precursor civilization left this post have been consequently named the Martians. 2062 CE :Earth's major world powers vote on the Interstellar Charter which narrowly passes. With its ratification, the charter grants the UN sovereignty over human space activity. :The UN Council is elected to represent Earth's world powers, and the UN becomes responsible for humanity's galactic efforts (among many other responsibilities). 2063 CE :The United Nations, with their newfound authority, establish a federal research and development department, in response to the information obtained on Mars, dedicated to understanding the galaxy. 2071 CE :The UN team (later labelled the Bento Initiative) assemble the first human spacecraft capable of deep space travel, paving the way for planetary colonization. :Prompted by the discovery of the Martian technology in the decades prior, the UN Navy is formed in an attempt to protect humanity from whatever waited out on the final frontier. Onset of Humanity (2072 CE - 2180 CE) 2072 CE :Before long, Earth's leading governments unanimously agree on allowing the United Nations to venture off into deep space. With their blessing, the UN launch the first colonization effort outside of Sol and establish Genesis in the Alpha Centauri cluster. :Military ships quickly become a multi-billion dollar business as Earth make a grand push to expand the Navy. 2073 CE :In a bid to further explore the galaxy and (primarily) expand humanity's borders, the UN launch the Trailblazer Program. 2076 CE :The Trailblazer Crisis occurs and humanity discover their first primitive species through this dilemma. __FORCETOC__ Category:Universe Category:WIP